red daisies
by tulza
Summary: it is a short one shot story


**Red daisies**

26/08/2011

Where am I? What is this pain? What's happening to me? Why is it so blurred? Why can't I make out any things? The vision is getting much clear; but who is that girl? I know that face ..it's me! ..there is dark cloud. Was that the early monsoon? But what am I doing there? It's starting to rain don't I need to get an umbrella? Do I like rain?

16/06/2010

_It is so cool. These rain drops, it is finally monsoon, the season I waited for so long. "You'll get cold! Here, let's share this umbrella" he said. "It's useless, you know that I love rain", I replied in a jovial voice. It was the first rainfall that year. I had always loved soft rain, with no lightning and thundering. That one which is just a drizzle, and it is the perfect explanation of the rain which is falling now._

26/08/2011

Road. I was there with him, but who is he? What is his name? I remember the face but why can't I recall his name? Why is it being so hard for me? Oh .. My head is spinning, I guess I can remember something but why not his name?

25/08/2010

_Teeet -teeet, traffic jam, I was trying to cross the road, my face it is so pale, am I afraid of crossing road? . "Don't be afraid" he said. "I am not afraid but I have strange feeling,you may think it's funny but I sense I'll die in a road accident while crossing road." I answered gloomily. "You won't die like that. I won't let you!" he said that in a high voice._

Daisies. I know exactly what meaning daisies behold. It's something along the line "love inside the heart". The flowers I like the most. I fancy white daisies most.

25/08/2011

_"It's me! Remember? I have something to say to you. Can you meet me at the cafe, where we always went , you know it, don't you?" he said and hung up the phone. How can I forget him? It has been a long time since I last heard his voice. It had felt like eternity. I remember the cafe well. What was it that he had to say to me? I wonder why he called me. We are friends but we had kind of lost contact for a long time. Why am I having this strange feeling in my stomach thinking about him? Maybe it's because ... I should better hurry._

26/08/ 2011

Road no. 246, why can't I still make out his name? It's apparent to me that I had been there and so had he. But what happened next? Where is he now? I must try my head off to find a way out from this anxiety. I must help myself to find my answers. Maybe if I concentrate much harder, I can remember more ..it's painful.

25/08/2011

_He is there. Maybe now I can find my answers. He hasn't changed a bit. Oh he got daisies, does he want to symbolize his answers? It's raining, what a wonderful timing. There he's got umbrella and I know, today I can't deny him to accompany him under his umbrella. I have never thought our reunion would turn out like this, it's so joyful. I have to get across the road. I am getting there .what happened? What is this blood? Where's he? He's not there! "Fool, I said I won't let you die like this and look, I kept my words" . "Why why" I murmured. "Because I wanted to protect you and YOU won't die ...and till my last breath" he could hardly speak. His white dress had turned red. "You can't leave me like this, let's go to hospital, you have to live" I assured. "Let me die with you at my side . daisy ...I brought to say.." Is he there? He can't leave me like that!... The daisies, they had turned into red, the rain it's mixed up with blood. Is this the end? Why doesn't he wake up? I am so numb .. "Wake up! I also have something to say... You are playing fool, aren't you? Dumb! I promise I'll never leave you. Don't punish me!... " Let me be with you... .let my hands hold yours ... Let me take rest with you... . I want to be motionless ... I want to be beside you always... Though I had never said but I have something to say ...the silence tells the story... .let's hear it together... We are together ..always_.

26/08/ 2011

Am I dead? Did I that night it doesn't seem like heaven. 'Ward no. 246', it looks more like hospital. Oh there are daisies on the table, so considerate of him. "Hello, so you finally got conscious. You suffered a great mental shock due to the accident. It was complicated to know whether you'll have your memory or not. Can you remember?"He is probably doctor who examined us. "Where's he? Is he alright?" I asked direct to the point. "Sorry!" I wanted to hear no more. I lay numb once again with the same question striking in my mind "Why?


End file.
